Development of an information technology and a network technology has resulted in an increasingly popular audio service, such as a mobile phone call service, a voice short message service, and audio and video conferences. In daily life, when being executed, an audio service is usually likely to be interfered with by surrounding noise. For example, in a home environment, if a user answers a phone when a program is being played on a television, an audio service used by the user is inevitably interfered with by noise of the television program. As the audio service is increasingly widely applied, how to reduce noise interference in the audio service becomes increasingly important.
Most existing technologies for controlling audio interference are terminal side noise reduction technologies. Generally, there are two specific methods, (1) noise cancellation, and (2) automatic volume adjustment. In the first method, noise is detected first, then a backward wave of the noise is generated, and the backward wave of the noise is superimposed onto the noise to cancel the noise. In the second method, if a terminal detects ambient noise when executing an audio service, the terminal automatically adjusts volume of the terminal to resist the noise.
If the noise cancellation method in other approaches is used, noise cancellation efficiency is reduced because an additional noise reduction device needs to be configured. In addition, impact of noise on an audio service cannot be avoided during noise detection performed by the noise reduction device, and this results in a poor noise reduction effect. If the automatic volume adjustment method in the other approaches is selected, volume of a terminal needs to be increased frequently, and this reduces a life span of the terminal. In addition, power of the terminal needs to be consumed during increase of the volume of the terminal. Consequently, the power of the terminal is wasted, and further a standby time of the terminal is reduced.